Agua y tu
by SomebodyToLoveAchele
Summary: Es el último día de Dianna trabajando como cantante de un pub antes de que estrenen Glee y decide cantar algo dedicado a Lea, pues no le ha declarado su amor y cree que será rechazado por ella ¿Las cosas terminarán iguales o algo cambiará? Inspirado en Agua de Jarabdepalo. One-Shoot


Hola! Espero les guste esta historia (:

*Creditos:

**Agua - Jarabedepalo**: youtube watch?v=2GhF2mPKnDg

**Lea Michele, Dianna Agron, Naya Rivera** y Ryan Muphy no me pertenecen (Si lo hicieran obligaría a Naya a dejar a Sean, Mataría a Ryan y yo sería la guionista y violaría a las Achele, ok ya :$ xd)

* * *

**Agua y tu**

**¿Cómo quieres ser mi amiga,**  
**si por ti daría la vida?**  
**Si confundo tu sonrisa**  
**por camelo si me miras.**

Dianna cantaba aquella canción. El trabajo de los Viernes por la noche en ese pub solo le duraría hasta ese último día, pues la siguiente semana empezarían a emitir la serie y Ryan le había advertido que las cosas podían ponerse feas para ella si la gente la reconocía y a la salida del pub la seguían a casa o algo parecido.

El papel de Quinn Fabray la había encantado. Y no exactamente por su actitud de "perra a cargo" o algo parecido, es que esa adolescente escondía miles de sentimientos muy parecidos a los que ella sentía en la secundaria: Querer ser respetada porque, vamos enfrentemos la realidad, la secundaria es una etapa MUY difícil. Querer tener siempre la atención del chico más popular en toda la escuela (Finn Hudson) y, a la vez, Dianna tenía muy segura de que, aunque Quinn no lo admitiera, sentía algo por Rachel Berry, la chica más talentosa de la escuela.

**Razón y piel, difícil mezcla,**  
**agua y sed, serio problema.**  
**¿Cómo quieres ser mi amiga**  
**si por ti me perdería?**  
**Si confundo tus caricias,**  
**por camelo si me mimas.**

Y si, Rachel Berry también llenaba los pensamientos de la rubia. Bueno, no Rachel Berry, pero si Lea Michele. ¿Quien diría que una mujer a quien solo conocía uno meses la llegaría a confundir de esa manera? Lea se había adueñado de cada sentimiento, pensamiento y paso de la rubia.

Siempre que volteaba hacia cualquier lado, sus ojos solo la buscaban a ella: solo querían sentir sus cálidas miradas y deliciosas sonrisas e impregnarlas en sus pupilas por el resto del día. Cada vez que iba a casa, era a la primera que buscaba: Sheila y Arthur quedaban en segundo plano cuando la castaña, llena de energías, la abrazaba fuertemente y le decía que la extrañó mucho y que le había hecho la cena. Siempre que le tocaban escenas donde Quinn tenía que decirle toda clase de insultos Dianna esperaba a que terminaran de grabar e iba a abrazar fuertemente a la morena, se disculpaba por todo y ambas reían fuertemente.

**Pasión y ley, difícil mezcla,**  
**agua y sed, serio problema.**  
**Cuando uno tiene sed**  
**pero el agua no está cerca,**  
**cuando uno quiere beber**  
**pero el agua no está cerca.**

Pero, cuando Dianna pensaba que la oportunidad estaba en sus manos y era ya el momento de contarle de sus confusiones a Lea, aparecía el contratiempo: THEO.

**-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

- Lea? -susurró Dianna en uno de esos días en que ambas se recostaban en el sofá a ver la tele o solo a ver pelis.

- Dime - respondió la morena con su habitual alegría.

- ¿Qué pasaría si... -la rubia estaba a punto de sincerarse completamente con Lea y sonó el celular de la Newyorkina.

- Espera Di... ¿Aló? THEO! ¿Cómo estás, amor? -contestó la morena, levantándose del sofá y caminando a la cocina. Dianna se quedó congelada por unos segundos y luego suspiró, dejándose caer en el sofá y mirando al techo. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que las cosas llevarían a algo más? ¡Lea tenía novio! Se sentía realmente estúpida y atinó a pasar una mano por su rostro y caminar a la cocina. Le hizo una seña a Lea de que iría a dormir y la morena solo asintió. Caminó a la habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó a dormir. Inevitablemente, soltó una lágrima y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Tal vez había sido demasiado tarde y ya estaba enamorada de ella.

**-.-.-.-. FIN FLASHBACK -.-.-.-.**

**¿Qué hacer? Tú lo sabes,  
conservar la distancia.  
Renunciar a lo natural,  
y dejar que el agua corra.**

Di sabía que era prácticamente imposible que Lea sintiera algo por ella, a pesar de que 2 meses después de la llamada, había terminado con Theo. En realidad fue el chico quien terminó con ella, afirmando que "La distancia había desgastado su relación y el ya no sentía lo mismo por ella". Lea no sufrió demasiado, al parecer ella también pensaba en terminar con el muchacho, pero igual le causó algo de tristeza y lloró un poco en el hombro de la rubia, que en ningún momento la dejó sola. Así, ambas eran las mejores amigas y Dianna siempre estaría para Lea, pase lo que pase, y viceversa. En cambio, en la mente de Dianna, solo pensaba en llenarse de valor un día de esos y besarla lentamente.

**¿Cómo vas ser mi amiga**  
**cuando esta carta recibas?**  
**Un mensaje hay entre líneas,**  
**¿Cómo quieres ser mi amiga?**

Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado y suspiró para dejar todos los pensamientos por otro lugar de su mente y se concentró en mirar al público. En la mesa del medio del pub había una chica, muy atenta a la canción que Dianna estaba interpretando, pero mirando hacia su vaso. Al momento en que la rubia pronunció el último verso de la penúltima estrofa, la chica levantó la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa a la rubia. A pesar de que llevaba sombrero, una bufanda y unos lentes oscuros, Dianna logró reconocerla y se sorprendió al distinguirla, pero volvió a concentrarse en la canción.

**Cuando uno tiene sed,  
pero el agua no está cerca.  
Cuando uno quiere beber,  
pero el agua no está cerca.**

Agron pronunció las últimas palabras de la canción y tocó los últimos acordes en la guitarra. El público empezó a aplaudir y la misteriosa chica se acercó al escenario, se quitó el sombrero y la bufanda mientras Dianna sonreía hacia el público, tratando de olvidar la presencia de esta mujer. Esta chica, de un momento a otro, desapareció y la rubia se despidió del público, caminando a su camerino.

Al llegar, vio un ramo de rosas blancas frente a su tocador y las tomó entre sus manos. Aspiró su aroma y sonrió, tomó la tarjeta que venía pegada al papel que las envolvía y al empezar a leerlo escuchó una voz conocida detrás de ella:

- Show precioso, exactamente como tu. Extrañaré oirte todos los Viernes a las 8 en este pub tan misterioso. Gracias por alegrar mis noches con tu dulce voz. Bueno, no solo mis noches. Perdóname por no haber hecho esto antes. Te amo - susurró la voz detrás de ella y cuando Agron se dio vuelta, la misteriosa mujer se quitó los lentes y le sonrió - Hola, Lady Di-

- ¿Lea? Pe.. pero tu deberías estar..

- ¿Grabando? Nah, Naya me cubre -le guiñó un ojo y volvió a sonreir- Sé que la canción era para mi. He notado como me miras, como me sonríes, como me abrazas. Y no, no quiero ser tu amiga -le dijo aproximándose a ella y mirándole los labios a la rubia.

- ¿N- no? -Dianna se entristeció y estuvo a punto de formar un puchero con sus labios- ¿Ya no serás mi amiga?

- No.. Seré algo más... -Lea la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a ella. Ambas se miraban a los ojos y sus respiraciones se hicieron agitadas. Lea respiró fuertemente y volvió a hablar- ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

- S... Si, claro que si... -Dianna logró susurrar y Lea sonrió ampliamente, la pegó aún más a ella y empezaron a besarse. Primero, con miedo, como un beso de dos niñas en la secundaria. Después, lento, ya con menos miedo y empezando a disfrutarlo.

Posteriormente, el beso se hizo mucho más pasional y Dianna dejó caer las rosas sobre el taburete, puso ambas manos en los pechos de Lea. La morena tomó esto como una señal y recostó a la rubia debajo de ella, en el sofá del camerino. Ya nada las podía detener, tal vez no era el lugar más romántico del mundo, pero para ellas era el lugar perfecto.

Media hora después, ambas estaban recostadas en dicho sofá, totalmente desnudas y solo cubiertas con una manta. Sonrieron la una a la otra y se abrazaron, susurrándose lo mucho que se amaban, luego podrían explicarle al dueño por qué estaban aún ahi.

Solo eran ellas dos.

- Te amo, Lea.

- Te amo, Dianna.

- ¿Por siempre juntas?

- Siempre, mi Lady Di.

* * *

**TERNURA A NIVELES SUPERIORES A 10000000000 :') Amo dejarles One-Shoots xd ¿Les gustó? ¿Está hecho mierda? Bueno u_u **-se va al rincón y llora echa bolita**- **

**LOS AMO! Dejen reviews:3**


End file.
